


The Last Flight

by Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat



Series: Together We Soar [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Danny is their older sister, Female Danny Fenton, Marinette and Dick are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat/pseuds/Curiosity_Killed_The_Kat
Summary: “AND NOW… THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSONS!!”...… “wire… cut?... sabotaged…”
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Danny Fenton, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson
Series: Together We Soar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988392
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Last Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Miraculous Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705955) by Ladynoir1987. 



> If you've already read my original version of which this series will be rewritten, nothing of this work has changed from the first chapter besides fixing some grammar mistakes.

“AND NOW, Ladies and Gentlemen! For our final act of the night, performing their death-defying acts _without_ the safety of a net, I present to you… THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSONS!!”

At the ringmaster’s announcement, a man flung himself off a platform above the crowd, his wife following moments later. John Grayson flipped onto the next trapeze bar, Mary Grayson grabbed the bar he had just left, as the crowd oohed and ahhed. Wrapping his legs around the bar, he reached out, catching his wife by her ankles as she flipped off her bar. She reached out to the platform nearest to them as their eldest child lept off to join them, Danni Grayson gripping at her mother’s forearms with tiny hands.

Atop the platform, a young boy and girl bounce excitedly, ready to join the rest of their family in their flight. The wire above them creaked dangerously, prompting the twins to look up. The wire was fraying.

They cried out as their family swung back, ready for the pair to join the act. Screams rang out as the wire snapped. Mary Grayson looked at her youngest children, tears in their eyes, trying to convey her love one last time as she flung her daughter to the safety of the platform. Danni cried out as she clung to the edge of the platform where her mother had thrown her.

Dick and Marinette desperately gripped at their older sister’s arms, dragging her up onto the platform before she, too, could fall, wailing as they caught sight of their parents' broken bodies on the ground beneath them. Danni wrapped her arms around her crying siblings, pressing them against her body, sobbing.

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle their trembling bodies. A deep, soothing voice was murmuring into her ear. She didn’t understand all of the words, but it was comforting. She felt herself being lifted, lowered down to the ground, her siblings never leaving her grip. She looked up into deep blue eyes, filled with sadness and understanding. He wrapped them in his expensive jacket, kneeling next to them. _Why were they on the floor?_ The dark haired man sat with them, whispering nonsense to them as the twins clung to her, afraid she would disappear. 

There were too many people. They wore uniforms. _She remembers Tată calling them the police earlier._ They were talking, she understood some of what they said… _“wire… cut?... sabotaged…,”_ but the rest was lost to the sound of her _părinţi_ (1) bodies hitting the hard ground ringing in her ears.

“Mamă, Tată,” she repeated softly, almost trance-like. The blue-eyed man continued to murmur to them soothingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1 parents


End file.
